Gravity of Love
by sonicarutha
Summary: Kira finds himself within a torrid affair with his sempai which only grows more difficult as sparks start to fly as betrayal and heartache take over their lives. Still through it all he wants to hold on to the joy that he called the gravity of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Gravity of Love  
**Pairings:** Hisagi/Kira  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC and this chapter is a slow start and very dull, but it helps to get the story rolling for next chapter.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach, **Tite Kubo does.

* * *

All of the moments that Kira Izuru had ever gone through, all of the moments that he had held dear to his heart. Everything that he had ever been through, all of the love and pain could have been prevented if he had woken up on time that day. That day as he was running late was the day that was going to change his life. It was going to be a day that he wished that he could have taken back, yet it was a day that he was always going to treasure for the rest of his life.

Kira ran faster as he had lost track of the time. That day, he was in rare form. For the first time in Kira's life he was going to be late. He ran faster and faster as he tried to get to class before it ended. He wouldn't be able to look at his classmates if he was late. He was supposed to be top of the class.

He kept running as he closed his eyes, his breath starting to race as he ran faster and faster still hoping that there was no one who would see him running late. He kept his eyes closed as he ran, not caring where he was going. That was when he fell down; he never even saw that wall.

Words filled the atmosphere as he heard students start to crowd around him. Trying to open his eyes to look at who was standing around him, his head only started to feel heavier. He fell deeper into the ground as he heard voice come closer to him.

"Come on, guys. Give him some air," a voice called out as a body moved closer to Kira's body. "Are you alright?"

Kira tried to open his eyes as he tried to look at the man who was helping him. He couldn't make anything out as he fell back to the ground, feeling a set of arms holding onto him as he closed his eyes tightly. He fell into the black, not seeing anything at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When he awoke, he felt a harsh pain go through his head, his body feeling limp as he rose from his laying down position. As he sat up he looked around the room, he was in a dorm, on someone else's bed, and more importantly: he was now late for class. He looked around the room to try and find the man who saved his life, but no one was around him as he placed his hand on the bandages that were on his forehead. He struggled to his feet to walk around the area, only to fall back onto the bed.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep moving," a voice called out, Kira's attention going to the other boy.

"Who are you?" Kira asked as he pressed his hand to his forehead.

The other boy smiled as he looked at Kira. "I'm the man who saved your life," he stood up to walk toward him. "Now what were you doing running with your eyes closed?"

Kira looked at the other student. He was older than him, he could tell that by the eloquence of his speech. He was also taller and more mature looking, all of his sharp masculine features, the tan that was on his skin. Kira closed his eyes tightly as he memorized the face of his savior. He wasn't going to forget him.

"I was late."

"So run with your eyes closed?" he shook his head. "You're lucky you only hit your head, you could have done more damage."

Kira closed his eyes tightly as he turned his head away from the boy who was smiling at him. "I don't think I could have…"

"Calm down, _first year_," the boy laughed as he walked closer to Kira. "I don't mean anything by it. Just making conversation… you don't need to act so serious just because I'm older than you."

Kira opened his eyes and watched as the older student moved closer to him. Something made Kira feel as though being late for class didn't matter anymore. He looked at the student that was before him as it all came to him in that moment. He looked upon his cheek and saw the number "69." This wasn't any regular student. As he finally took it all in Kira shook his head.

"Hisagi Shuuhei?" he asked as he looked at the other student. "You're _the _Hisagi Shuuhei?"

Hisagi looked at him as he sighed. "I knew you'd catch on…"

"How could I not. Everyone's heard of Hisagi Shuuhei!" Kira tried to mask the excitement that was in his voice as he looked at the student that was sitting before him. But as he kept his eyes on him, he knew that he would never be able to hide any of his emotions from him

The 6th year shook his head as he looked at the 1st year. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this."

"You're a celebrity!" Kira couldn't help but smile. "You're famous! You're everything that all of us 1st years want to be…"

That moment Kira looked at Hisagi looked back at him, their eyes locking for a single moment. Something was happening within Kira as he looked at him. He should have looked away, he should have left the room and gotten back together with his friends, he didn't listen to any of those urges. He was frozen in front of him, Hisagi Shuuhei was doing something to him that he could have prevented, but he knew that he was never going to take the day back; he was forever going to be the slave to what he was feeling at that moment.

As the moments started to unfurl, the time started to pass by until the night fell, a night that he was forever going to regret.

* * *

This chapter is short because I feel as though you should get a single simple moment that is the start of the downfall of Kira's life and you should expirience it in a short form and watch as it gets greater and longer as the passion builds. The next chapter Kira is going to talk to Renji about a moment that he expiriences with Hisagi that is going to throw him off track.

This will get better, I promise!

LIke what you read? Feel free to PM me a request. (See profile for details.)

Feel free to review as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:** Hisagi/Kira (it's pretty strong in this chapter)  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** This chapter contains slight sexual content and strong language. There is also slight OOC and although this chapter is more lively than the last one, it's not much longer. But every chapter will get better. There are also countless errors that I will probably find when I reread it online which I will then scramble to fix.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach, **Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Kira started to walk down the hallway as he moved closer to his dormitory. He had lost track of time. Renji was going to think the worst. Not that he was injured, not that something had come up, that he was now doing and infamous "walk of shame." That wasn't the case but he knew that Renji was going to accuse him of getting laid without experiencing any of the pleasures of getting laid. Yet how could he let Renji think that when the man that he had bumped into that day was Hisagi Shuuhei.

Renji didn't even know who Hisagi Shuuhei was. He had heard the name as he was walking down the halls, but the first rounder never acted the way anyone else did when they heard that name. Yet every time that Kira had heard that name, he would freeze; the gravity of that name was enough to push him over the edge, set his nerves aflame.

As he arrived at the door to the room, he was surprised to see it open before he even touched it. "Where the hell have you been?"

There stood Abarai Renji, the man who he had just recently become friends with and had requested he move into a dormitory with. Renji was the ultimate anti-Kira. Kira was a timid boy, he never spoke out of turn, nor would he even think of asking Renji such questions after he had gone missing all day.

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm alright?" Kira asked.

"Well clearly you are," Renji snorted. "Now… where have you been?"

Kira walked into the room as Renji closed the door behind him. "I got lost before class."

"Lost?" Renji smirked. "Who was the lucky girl you got lost with?"

"Girl?" Kira asked, how could Renji accuse him of such a thing? Although, it wasn't like he wasn't expecting it.

"Or boy," Renji asked as he walked deeper into the room. "All I know is you got lost when it was still light out, it's now dark and you just come rolling in now like nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen."

"Bull-fucking-shit," Renji sat on his bed as he looekd over at Kira. "Who did you run into?"

_A wall and then Hisagi Shuuhei_, Kira glanced over at Renji. "Nobody…"

"Nobody?"

"_Nobody_," Kira repeated. "I simply got lost and realized that I didn't want to attend the rest of my classes. Can't a guy feel sick once and a while? I mean I've been under unbelievable pressure."

Renji wasn't buying it. "Yeah… _pressure_. I sure wish I could be under some of that _pressure_," it finally came out faster than Kira had expected it. "All I know is that I don't smile like that when I've been under stress. I never looked so fucking… hell if I know…"

"Relax Abarai-kun," Kira breathed. "I can assure you that I'll be good as new tomorrow."

He closed his eyes as he tried to forget everything about Hisagi Shuuhei. He was probably never even going to see him again. He moved to sit on his bed as he looked at the ceiling. This was his one day in the clouds, he shouldn't get used to it. His eyes moved to Renji who had finally given up trying to figure out what his dorm mate had gone through. Kira himself didn't even know.

_Probably wasn't that big of a deal to him._

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You seem a little out of it," Aoga called out as he looked at Hisagi who was staring out of the window.

"What?" Hisagi asked as he turned his attention to Aoga, coming out of the stupor that he was within.

Aoga sighed as he looked at Hisagi. "What happened to you today, Hisagi? You seem like you're in a different world."

Hisagi couldn't lie to Aoga, he couldn't lie to anyone. He could have embellished it, said he wasn't feeling well. He could have blamed it on the stress. He could have done so much, yet as his eyes fell upon his friend he knew that the truth was the only thing that he could tell him. After all, nothing happened. Nothing substantial anyway.

"A first year ran into a wall today…" Hisagi sighed.

"Happens everyday," Aoga shrugged.

"Not like this," Hisagi took a deep breath as he looked at Aoga. "Aoga… I helped him after he fell. I brought him back here…"

"Oh my God…"

"No! No… not like _that_," Hisagi shook his head. "It's just; I've never seen someone run into a wall like that before…"

Hisagi closed his eyes as he thought about the boy who he had brought back to the room. He had never asked his name. In all of the dizziness of the day, he never thought to ask him his name. The storm that had happened that morning from the moment the boy had run into the wall to the moment that he ran out of the dorm saying that he had to get back to his dorm; never did he ask him what his name was. Never once did he want to identify the man who he had saved from the crowds.

"He was in such a hurry…" Hisagi's heart sank as he knew that he would never see him again.

"Hisagi, it was just some kid, don't get too hyped up about it," Aoga lay back on his bed as he looked at Hisagi, "Trust me; he's thankful that you saved him. After all, when you're save by _Hisagi Shuuhei_…"

"Yeah…"

Hisagi lay back on his bed as he looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes to go to sleep when he took a deep breath, a scent filling his nostrils. Even through all of the hours, the boy's scent had stayed on his pillow. He turned his body to take it in deeper, his heart stopping as he was intoxicated. He could hear the gentle breathing of Aoga as he had fallen to sleep. Hisagi was alone with that scent.

He closed his eyes as he tried to memorize everything about that aroma, remember that blond hair upon his pillow. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to bring himself back to that moment. His heart slowed as he closed his eyes, falling into slumber as he took a deep breathe of that aroma, it being the last thing that he smelled before sleep conquered him.

_What was his name?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kira?" Renji asked as he looked over at his friend. "You'd tell me if anything serious happened, wouldn't you?"

Kira closed his eyes tightly as he remembered that face. He took a deep breath as he remembered those hands upon him. His heart stopped beating as he tried to put himself back in that moment. All he wanted was to be in that moment again. As Renji's voice cut through the air, Kira turned to him to answer.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Kira asked.

"No," Renji answered quickly. "Do you?"

Kira remembered that smile as the two of them talked to one another. He remembered the way that Hisagi Shuuhei had made him feel. The sensations were taking him over until nothing remained. That moment was carved into him like Hisagi was a knife. He closed his eyes as the memory faded.

"No," Kira whispered, barely audible. "Of course not…"

* * *

I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update. School has been driving me bonkers these days and barely have any time for fun. But I took advantage of the first moment that I had. I really like this story and thought the feedback was pretty good so I decided to put this on the top of my priorities. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm so sorry for taking so long.

This story is starting to unravel as we get closer to that fateful day.

LIke what you read? Feel free to PM me a request. (See profile for details.)

Feel free to review as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings:** Hisagi/Kira (it's pretty strong in this chapter)  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** This chapter contains sexual content (steamy kissing) and strong language. There is also slight OOC. This is also the longest chapter in the whole story and it had some yaoi goodness (to make up for all of the time it took to update.) There are also countless errors that I will probably find when I reread it online which I will then scramble to fix (but you know me).  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach, **Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Kira couldn't focus, his mind going elsewhere with every passing moment. The instructor kept lecturing them on only God knew what as Kira drifted into another world. All he could think about was Hisagi Shuuhei. He never felt like this about anyone that he met, but he had never met anyone like Hisagi Shuuhei before. Not only was he famous, which he was very famous: _extremely _famous. Everyone knew who he was; he was something that only came around every few decades. He was sheer perfection. But not only was he famous, but he was also beautiful. As Kira knew he was supposed to be paying attention all he could think of were those dark eyes and that soft tan skin.

"Kira…" Renji whispered. "Are you paying attention?"

Kira shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, kidou, great…" he looked forward in a drunken stupor, a smile across his face.

He could see Renji's look of confusion out of his peripheral, but he didn't turn to confront him. All his mind could go to was that moment. It was luck, nothing but luck that Hisagi was the one who was going to help him after utter embarrassment. It was luck that Kira had discovered that he was more down to Earth than he thought. He looked forward endlessly, a smile upon his face.

"Are you drunk?" Renji asked his voice almost above a whisper.

Kira nodded. "Love drunk…"

"What?"

Kira didn't know what he was saying as he thought of a moment that happened a few days ago. As class ended, Renji remained next to Kira, his hand on his shoulder. Kira looked over to see his friend looking straight at him, that glance made him come crashing down.

"You spent all class just looking like an idiot. Are you sick?"

Kira took a deep breath. "I don't know."

"Well then how do you explain the weird way you've been acting the past couple of days?" Renji was always trying to get to the bottom of everything.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what the fuck I mean. You've been dancing around the academy with that goofy grin on your face. Don't tell me some poor unfortunate soul actually laid you…"

"No!" Kira blushed at that comment. "Can't someone just be happy?"

"You? You're never like this. Usually you're all jittery and neurotic, always worrying. You're working up a heart attack everyday and now all of a sudden, you're so chill…"

"Maybe I've calmed down…" Kira stood up.

"Or maybe there's something going on with you. You can tell me, Kira… you know what," Renji stood up and started to walk alongside him. "I'm worried about you. You've been acting weird…"

Kira walked with his head down. There was so much going on in his life, so much that he didn't think that he knew how to explain the emotions that were rolling through his body. How could he? It didn't make any sense that he was feeling like this. But there was something about Hisagi Shuuhei in that moment that made him now that he was the one that he couldn't get over. The more he thought about it, the sicker he got, the sicker he got, the more he wanted to get closer to him. But as he ran through the process in his mind, he knew Renji would never understand, Kira himself didn't even understand.

Kira walked out of the classroom and that's when he saw something that was going to bring him back down to Earth. Across the way was Hisagi Shuuhei, but he wasn't alone. There he was sitting with a girl, the two of them laughing as her hand was all over his shoulder. His heart started to sink as he looked over at the sight that was across the way, everything was starting to fall apart for him. He took a deep breath as he looked over at the sight that was right before his eyes. He shook his head as he tried to make it all disappear. He was so stupid.

He should have known. He should have known that Hisagi Shuuhei had a girlfriend. He should have known that there was someone else in his life. There was so much that he should have known, but he was too stupid to think of. All of the joy, all of the happiness that was within his body was starting to fade away as he looked at the two of them sitting together, smiles on their faces. He looked at her and then at him. They were perfect for each other.

"Something wrong?" Renji asked, he had taken notice to Kira's mood change, worried for him.

"No…" Kira said meekly. "Nothing…"

He closed his eyes as he tried to take it all in, and when he reopened them, he could see Hisagi Shuuhei staring straight at him. He could see those eyes looking straight into his soul. The older boy stood up as he exchanged words between him and the girl before he started walking toward Kira.

"I have to go…"

"Kira!"

Kira ran away from Renji closing himself off in an empty classroom. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even begin to think of what was going through his head. All of the happiness, the only ounce he had ever felt in his life, was suddenly draining from him as he fell to his knees as he buried his face in his hands. He took a deep breath as he thought that nothing could get worse. That's when he heard the door open.

"Are you alright?" he looked up to see Hisagi walking toward him.

"I'm fine, just having a nervous breakdown."

"Aren't you a little young to be having breakdowns?" Hisagi asked as he walked toward the first year. "Need some guidance?"

"I'll manage without your help…" Kira took a deep breath.

"Like you would have managed before?" Hisagi took a few more steps toward him. "Come on, you know that you can't get through this alone… breakdowns, they come and they go. You have to face what you're breaking down over soon. What's the problem?"

Kira took a deep breath, not hesitating as he answered. "_You_…"

"I'm the problem?"

"Yeah, you're the problem… I can't get you out of my head. Ever since that day when you took me back to your room, I've been thinking about you…" Kira shook his head. "And now here you are with your girlfriend…"

"I just helped you off of the ground. Sorry for being considerate…" Hisagi shook his head as he turned around as if he were to leave the room.

_Stop him, you idiot!_ Kira stood up. "Wait! You're going to leave just like that?"

Hisagi turned around. "I don't know what to do. Are you doing to start to stalk me until I say that I want to be with you? I can't live like that. It's hard enough that everybody knows my name. I don't need my biggest fan following me around."

"You don't get it…" Kira breathed. "I want to be closer to you. I know it's unhealthy and you're terrified for your life, but I want to get to know you…"

"Okay, _crazy person_," Hisagi breathed heavily. "I don't even know your name…"

Kira looked deep into the older boy's eyes. "Kira Izuru…"

"Kira Izuru? That sounds a lot nicer than crazy person…" Hisagi chuckled. "So, Kira Izuru … what do you want to know?"

Kira wanted to ask him so many questions. One side of him wanted to know everything that this man knew. He wanted to know how he got here, what he was doing before the Academy, what he was going to do after. But the other half of him only had one question to be answered. He swallowed hard right before he asked something that he knew was going to knock Hisagi on his face.

"Did you feel anything that day?" Kira asked.

"Well not as much as you did…" he narrowed his eyes in confusion. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"Pretty hard…" Kira answered. "And maybe that's why I feel this way toward you. But I felt something that day… something between us…"

Hisagi bowed his head as he inhaled sharply. "Kira, I don't know what to say to that… what do you want me to say?"

"Your answer: yes or no, I'll take it!" Kira looked into the older student's eyes.

Hisagi shook his head as he moved closer to him, Kira's body shaking as he backed up into a wall. "I'm going to stop this…"

Kira froze as he felt Hisagi move closer to him, his hands pressed up against the wall on both sides of his body. The younger student closed his eyes as he could feel Hisagi's lips coming closer to him, his breath condensing on his skin. He closed his eyes tighter as he could feel the older student's arms shaking, his nerves on fire.

"If we feel anything then you win. If we don't, then we give up…" Hisagi's voice was thick with an emotion that Kira had never heard before, his body tensing in confusion. "Tell me what you feel…"

Kira's body shuddered as he felt Hisagi's lips press up against his, pushing him deeper into the wall. The kiss was short, a quick taste of Hisagi's lips. Kira took a deep breath as he opened his eyes to look into Hisagi's, his heart racing in his chest. As he looked into his eyes, he craved to take his lips again, his body yearning to fall against his again, anxiously awaiting another kiss.

"Well?" Kira asked, his breath so heavy he could hardly speak, as he looked up into the older student's eyes, hearing the weight of Hisagi's breath. "What did you feel? Did you feel anything at all?"

Before he could even register the question that he had asked, he felt his back being pushed deeper into the wall as Hisagi's mouth conquered his. Kira moaned deeply as he felt Hisagi's tongue penetrate his lips, ferociously taking him over, his hands moving from the wall to grasp at his blond hair. Their lips moved harshly at each other as if they were consuming one another, saliva rolling from their kiss as tongues battled and endless fight to the death.

Kira had never done anything like this before, he had lived a life all to himself, but as Hisagi took him over, he knew that everything that he had once kept for himself no longer mattered. He gave into him, gave him everything that he wanted. He felt his body being pushed and pulled violently as the older student gave into his new found lust, swallowing hard up against the pressure of Hisagi's lips against his Adam's apple.

He closed his eyes tightly as he knew what the answer was, there was no more need to ask questions, they were all going to be ridiculous. As he felt his lips being possessed again, he knew that he wasn't the only one who had felt something during that kiss. Their lives were going to change forever, and for once Kira didn't care about the consequence.

* * *

Again I'm sorry that it took me so long, but I've been getting caught up in other stories, but I missed working on this one, so I decided to update. I really loved how this chapter was long and it was the start of their unhealthy relationship with each other. Yes, Hisagi does have a girlfriend and I guess that means that right now Kira is his mistress. And it's all getting closer to the worst day of their lives. So keep waiting for that.

Like what you read? Feel free to PM me a request. (See profile for details.)

Feel free to review as well, I LOVE feedback!

Also vote for this story in the polls for faster updates!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings:** Hisagi/Kira and Hisagi x Kanisawa  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** This chapter contains light sexual content and strong language. There is also slight OOC. There are also most likely countless errors that my editor missed, I will probably find when I reread it online which I will then scramble to fix (I spend a lot of my day doing that).  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach, **Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Hisagi walked out of the classroom and looked around the area. He wiped the saliva off of his lips as he looked back to see Kira counting to twenty before he walked out. Hisagi could feel that his appearance had changed, that there were signs of what he had done all over his body, he looked back at Kira and he knew that this was going to change everything.

"So…" Kira breathed breaking the awkward silence that was suffocating the room. "What does this mean?"

"It means that we apparently feel something between us, yet we barely know each other," Hisagi looked back at him seeing Kira resting against the wall, his blue eyes wide as he tensed at the older boy's glance. "What do you think this is?"

Kira shrugged his shoulders. "Love…"

Hisagi turned around to walk back into the classroom. "Love? You call what we just did love? I want to call that sexual attraction, but I felt something, something that really scared me, kid…"

"I know… I'm scared too…" Kira's eyes looked away from him as his voice was quiet. "I've never… done anything like that before…"

"I know what you mean. I've never kissed another guy before either…" he smiled as he looked into Kira's eyes. "People always say it's so different. I didn't feel anything different than kissing a girl…"

"No… I mean I've never kissed _anyone_ before…"

Hisagi smiled as he felt an unsuspecting wave of glee fill his body as he watched a dark rosy blush roll across Kira's cheeks. "I was your first?"

"Don't get cocky, Hisagi-san…" Kira tried his hardest to cover up a laugh. "It's just _sexual attraction_, right?"

Hisagi took a deep breath as he tried to hide the joy, his body shaking as he finally confronted his feelings, feeling a strange force holding him to this boy. "Well for your first kiss… you were really good. You're a lot better than a lot of these girls who have kissed hundreds."

"_Hundreds_?" Kira's voice was abnormally high. "Damn…"

"You're really cute…" Hisagi smiled as he looked deeper into Kira's eyes. "But after giving me your first kiss to me you know what this means, right?"

"What?" Kira's voice didn't return to its normal octave, his blue eyes growing wider.

"It means you're mine…" Hisagi's smile refused to fade as he watched the younger students start to shake at his statement.

"You're toying with me…"

"Why would I toy with you, kid?" Hisagi placed his hand on Kira's shoulder, his fingers tightening as he felt the muscles flex as his fingers moved against his skin. "You felt what I felt, didn't you?" he moved forward, their noses touching, Kira's breath catching in his throat. "Or do you need a reminder?"

"You're sure you're not toying with me?" Kira's breathing became uncontrollable as he looked into Hisagi's eyes, his body tensing as warm breath was upon his neck. "Hisagi-san…"

Hisagi moved to take Kira's neck in a passionate kiss, the blond throwing his head back as Hisagi's teeth bit at the flesh of his pulse point. He could feel Kira's heart racing as he ran his tongue along his neck, hearing him moan as he wrapped his arms around his body. All of the years that had passed, he never thought that he was going to wind up here, but there was something that told him that Kira Izuru was something special. He was something that only came around every few decades. Kira gulped as Hisagi sucked harder at his neck, marking him as his own.

"Marking your territory?" Kira asked as Hisagi backed away from him. "Isn't your girlfriend going to be pissed?"

Hisagi laughed as he looked into his eyes. "What's with you and the whole girlfriend thing? I never said I had a girlfriend…"

"But the girl you were with…"

"Kanisawa? She's a friend, not an _official_ girlfriend," Hisagi shook his head. "Honestly, if I didn't know already I'd assume you were a virgin. Just because I'm sitting close with a girl doesn't automatically make her my _girlfriend_…"

"She looked like she thinks she's your girlfriend…" Kira ran his hand along his neck.

"That doesn't mean I think I'm her boyfriend. We're friends, Izuru… that's all… friends who occasionally do boyfriend/girlfriend things," Hisagi ran a hand through Kira's hair. "Don't get bent out of shape over things that you assume are true."

"So you're single…"

"Since it's not official… _yeah_. I doubt I would ever kiss a complete stranger if I had an officially girlfriend, that's not my style," he looked into the doorway again. "Just so you know what I just did to you is going to leave a mark…"

Kira's eyes welled up with shock. "So you _were_ marking me…"

"Come on, _frosh_…" Hisagi looked out the doorway. "Your friend is going to go crazy if he doesn't find you soon…"

Kira sighed as he walked through the door, looking back at Hisagi one last time. As the boy left Hisagi straightened himself out, wiping the saliva off of his lips. He could hear the voices calling his name, and as he heard the footsteps entering the classroom, his smile never faded.

"There you are!" Aoga breathed as he looked at Hisagi. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You have?" Hisagi asked as he looked over at the girl who was next to him. "Kanisawa, you too?"

"You ran off without saying anything…"

"I know, but don't worry, because I won't do it again…"

Aoga then connected the dots. "Who was the kid who was in here?"

"Kid?" Hisagi thought back to Kira. "Oh, _kid_. Yeah, he's the freshman that I helped earlier, I was just seeing how he was doing… you know after hitting his head…"

Kanisawa nodded, she wasn't buying it. "We've been waiting for you to come out. That kid goes into this room, you follow him, and then we come in twenty minutes later and find you besotted in the corner."

"Besotted?" he tried to conceal the blush on his face. "Kanisawa… you think that me and that kid…? That's absurd! What a ridiculous accusation!"

Aoga sighed. "Anyway, we've got a big day coming up in a few weeks. Apparently we have to help the first years in a training exercise. Good news for the three of us… we get to be their guides."

"Guides?" Hisagi asked. "When did you learn this?"

"Well if you spent more time with us and less time running off with random freshmen, you would know that this has been announced for about a week now…" Kanisawa could obviously smell the aroma of sexuality all over Hisagi.

Hisagi took a deep breath as he looked at his two friends. It was only going to get harder to keep this concealed. Someone was going to get hurt. And as he stood there looking at Kanisawa who may not have been officially his girlfriend, but he knew that she was the one he was slowly killing. But he felt disgusting, something inside of him told him that he didn't care, the taste of Kira's lips still intoxicating him.

"Well I know now…" Hisagi took a deep breath as he walked through the door. _If anyone can do this, you can, Shuuhei. We're going to have to make this work…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira sat in class as he looked ahead to the lesson that was being taught. He couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was the mark that was on his neck, his eyes looking forward as his fingers ran along the bruise. Looking forward, he could feel Renji's eyes on the mark, his body tensing as he could already hear the words that Renji was going to say.

"What is that?" Renji whispered as he looked closer at the mark. "Is that a hickey?"

"Hickey?" Kira asked. "Where would I get a hickey? It's a bruise…"

"A mouth shaped bruise?" Renji rolled his eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into you. All of a sudden you're a slut…" a smile rolled across his face. "Who's the lucky lady? Someone I'd know?"

"Oh I think everyone's heard of them…" Kira tried his hardest not to say the word _him_. "They're just so amazing…"

"Does this have to do with the love at first sight shit you were talking about?" Renji asked as he looked into Kira's eyes, the blond trying his hardest to pay attention. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Kira… I know your type. You get attached to someone and then they stomp all over for you and ruin you for the world…"

Kira scoffed. "Are you done? It's just a hickey, who said anything about _love_?"

"I'm just concerned about you, Kira. No matter what, I'm going to be right here for you…"

"Thank you, but I don't need your help. I'm fine…" Kira looked forward to pay attention to the lesson.

As Renji shrugged his shoulders and looked forward again thinking about the kiss that they had shared. Hisagi had showed him emotion that he had only heard in descriptions of passion. Something was burning between the two of them, and he hoped that Renji was wrong. Kira wanted to get out of this fire in the end without a single burn.

* * *

This chapter is short, but I have decided to make this a series of short snapshots until we get to the moment where everythnig changes for the two of them. This chapter shows that the end of the joy is going to be done in a matter of weeks.

I will be updating this one more, I have reached a small speed bump for _Broken Wings_ (which I will most likely also be posting a chapter of today.)

The next chapter is going to have conflict between Hisagi and his friends as well as conflict between Renji and Kira.

Like what you read? Feel free to PM me a request. (See profile for details.)

Feel free to review as well, I LOVE feedback!


End file.
